


To Woo a Pianist

by Yumenaris



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Also I implied Otoya has a crush on Ren, Confessions, Fluff, I lowkey cried while writing this ok Tokiya is hopeless and in love, M/M, Wingman Ren, like if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumenaris/pseuds/Yumenaris
Summary: Tokiya has it bad for Starish’s star pianist, and he goes to none other than Masato’s childhood friend for help.





	To Woo a Pianist

Love was a difficult thing. Not something that came easily, especially to someone like Tokiya.

Tokiya felt like he’d been pining after Starish’s pianist for months (in which he had), but he wanted to know how he could try to get even closer to him. Maybe to get a better idea on how the other man felt about him.

The two of them did seem to have enough similarities that even Tokiya’s own roommate, Otoya, had agreed that they would click well - discussed over mutual late night discussions over crushes and such. Otoya had suggested both an ingenious yet idiotic idea during one conversation.

 

* * *

 

_“Why don’t you talk to Ren?” The red-haired man suggested._

_“Him?” Tokiya replied, as if that were one of the most ludicrous ideas he’d ever heard. “Why on earth do you think that would be a wise idea?”_

_Otoya hummed in thought for a moment before giving his response. “Well, he is Masa’s childhood friend after all. Plus, they’re roommates, and he’s definitely the snooping type, y’know? I’m sure he’s got something in mind that could help you out.”_

_Tokiya was silent before letting out a begrudging sigh. “I hate it when you’re right,” He pouted, earning a giggle out of the other._

 

* * *

 

Now, Tokiya was standing outside of Masato and Ren’s apartment door with his hand hesitantly raised in debate on whether he was actually about to do this. He took a deep breath before allowing himself to give two small knocks, internally praying that Ren would answer the door, since he had messaged him about his arrival.

To his own unluckiness, the familiar blue haired man answered the door instead.

“Ah, Ichinose,” Masato appeared slightly surprised by the other’s visit, showing that Ren obviously didn’t let him know he would be coming. “Would you like to come inside?”

Before Tokiya was able to answer, Ren came from behind his roommate. “It’s alright, Icchii and I were just leaving,” He said with one of his trademark grins as he stepped outside, putting an arm around Tokiya’s shoulders.

Masato gave Ren an odd look before nodding his head. “I’ll… leave you to it then,” He hesitated before closing the door, presumably going back to whatever he was doing before he was interrupted.

Tokiya gave Ren a slight glare before removing the other’s arm from his shoulder once the door was closed.

“Aw, Icchii, don’t be so harsh,” Ren whined playfully as they began walking down the hall. “You asked for my time for a reason, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but-”

“It’s because you want to know how to get with Hijrikawa, right?” Ren teased, immediately earning a wide-eyed expression from a now red-faced Tokiya. “Don’t look so surprised, Icchii~” He cooed as they exited the building. “I’m much more observant than you give me credit for, and it’s pretty obvious by the way I often catch you looking at him.”

“I-I…” Tokiya stuttered, hardly able to form a response, only allowing Ren an opportunity to laugh at his flustered state.

“It’s okay, it’ll be our little secret~” The taller man winked at him with a light chuckle.

“Well, I wasn’t… I wasn’t planning on keeping it a ‘secret’ for much longer,” Tokiya began, clearing his throat. “That’s why Otoya suggested I ask for _your_ help.”

“Oh?” Ren gave Tokiya a curious side glance. “So you want tips on how to confess to him~ Gotcha!”

“Y-yes, I suppose so…” Tokiya’s blush didn’t reside as he spoke.

“Well, for starters, I don’t really think it would matter to him how you confess, since he obviously has it just as bad for you,” Ren continued as they made their way down the street.

Tokiya looked at Ren with suspicious eyes, obviously not believing him, the taller man chuckling in response.

“You really can’t tell?” Ren looked amused at the other’s cluelessness. “He hasn’t ever told me anything directly, but the way he talks to me about you sometimes is… indicative - to say the least.”

“He talks about me?” Tokiya’s interest in the conversation was even more piqued now.

Ren snickered to himself. “Yeah, all the time, like a damn broken record each time after practice: ‘Ichinose said this’ or ‘Ichinose recommended that’.”

“And other times,” Ren continued. “It can be more like ‘Ichinose is cute when he gets shy sometimes, wait- Jinguji, I didn’t mean-’”

“I-I think I get it,” Tokiya interrupted, his cheeks tinted a bright shade of red.

“Why don’t you just tell him when we get back?” Ren asked, stretching a bit as he walked.

“I don’t need an audience for my confession,” Tokiya replied, heavily implying he didn’t want Ren there with him when he did confess.

“Ah,” Ren nodded. “Yeah, I get it,” He said with a shrug as he turned towards the coffee shop they’d just come up on. “If you want me to leave you two alone for a while, then the least you could do is treat me to some coffee,” The man hummed with a smile.

Tokiya shook his head, unable to let a slight smile show on his lips. “Alright, fine, but only as thanks for the help,” He sighed, following Ren inside.

 

* * *

 

Once they had finished their individual cups of coffee over multiple topics of discussion, Ren decided he would simply wander around town for a bit so Tokiya would get the one-on-one time with Masato he had requested. Tokiya additionally suggested Ren call up Otoya, mentioning that he didn’t have plans today either. (He partially suggested that knowing Otoya would thank him for that later.)

Tokiya gave his thanks and waved goodbye as the two of them parted ways. Surely Masato would be a bit surprised that Tokiya was returning instead of Ren, but Tokiya would hopefully get to explain himself.

The walk back wasn’t as long as he had thought it was, but with almost every step he took closer to the building, his heartbeat quickened. Despite what Ren had shared with him, Tokiya couldn’t help but be nervous.

Once he was back in front of the same door he had started at, he knocked again, this time he was sure Masato would be the one answering.

“Jinguji, did you forget your key aga-” Masato had started to say in an exasperated tone of voice before realizing that Ren wasn’t who he was answering the door to. “Ichinose?” He asked, apparent confusion on his face. “Where is Jinguji?”

“He, uh,” Tokiya began, clearing his throat out of nervousness. “He went to go run some errands,” He replied. “Listen, do you… happen to have a moment?”

Masato was silent for a moment before nodding, opening the door more so Tokiya could enter the apartment.

“What did you want to discuss?” Masato asked as the two of them took a seat on the couch.

Tokiya could feel the thoughts in his head spinning. Even after all the run-throughs he did in his head, no amount of practice could have prepared him to actually confess. This wasn’t like any other audition or something, and he knew that.

He must have been too lost in thought for the moment, because Masato spoke up again to snap him out of it. “Ichinose?”

Tokiya blinked a couple of times, meeting eyes with Masato. That bright purple. That was the first thing he fell in love with, and before he could stop himself, his mouth was already moving.

“Hijirikawa, I have feelings for you. Romantic feelings. I have for quite some time now, and I know it’s inappropriate for someone in a career such as ours, but I can’t help it. Just your presence in the room has the ability to make my heartbeat quicken, and the way you get so focused when you play the piano so flawlessly is almost… almost adorable. I really admire your resolve as an idol, and the way you’re always so calm about most things, though when I get to see you smile, I feel as if my heart could burst,” Tokiya paused just for a moment to take a deep breath. “I really, really like you. I understand if you don’t feel the same, but I-“

Before he could finish his sentence, Tokiya felt a soft pair of lips press against his own - Masato’s lips. It was short but sweet, and Masato quickly pulled away, clearly just as surprised as Tokiya was by his actions.

“I-I-“ Masato stammered, his face completely flushed. “I apologize, I don’t know what came over me. Ichinose I…” A pause. It was only a few seconds, but to the both of them, it felt like an eternity. “I feel the same way about you.”

Tokiya felt his face turn a similar shade of red to the other man’s. “A-Ah, th-that’s… that’s good,” He said a bit plainly. “I-I honestly didn’t expect to get this far…” He looked down at his lap in embarrassment.

“That’s quite alright,” Masato replied. “I didn’t expect you to say what you did. Although, I am quite glad you told me.”

“Would you…” Tokiya almost hesitated before continuing, he was still slightly nervous. “Like to be my partner?”

Masato nodded almost immediately. “I would very much like to,” He smiled softly as he spoke, looking up into Tokiya’s eyes.

Tokiya felt his heart flutter at the sight, carefully taking Masato’s hands in his own. His thin, pianist fingers seemed to fit so well in his own.

“May I kiss you again?” Masato suddenly asked, his cheeks heating up again. “I-I feel that first one was somewhat rushed.”

Tokiya couldn’t help but chuckle lightly. “You don’t have to ask to kiss me,” He smiled, leaning in to close the gap between them and pressing a much slower kiss to the other’s lips. He spoke softly as he pulled away, giving Masato’s hand a light, reassuring squeeze.

“From now on, I’m all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might end up writing an OtoRen side to this :)c


End file.
